Leave Me Now, Leave Me Forever
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, this is kind of a sequel to 'I'll Miss You' but you don't have to read that to understand this. It's a Mimou (Mimi/Jyou) Mimi kind of gets bashed in here a little bit, but not too bad.


O.K, I couldn't help it! I HAD to write this! My soul wouldn't allow me to rest until I did this! So there! ::sticks out tongue:: Ha! This is after season 2. Like, wayyyy after. But the characters look like they did in season 2, k? K. Mimi's 20. Figure everyone else's ages from there. Oh, and this is almost like a sequel to 'I Miss You' but you don't have to read it to understand this.

d/c: I don't own Digimon. Can anyone say, 'Duh?'

"The square root of 349 is..." I chewed on my pencil for a moment while I thought. "About 18.6." I decided, writing the answer down under the question.

"Now, 173.... hm....."I looked at my eraser.

"What the? Man, this looks worse then the time Tai threw up in Sora's hat." I muttered.

"Jyou! Mail!" Jim called from down stairs. I sighed as I got up from my chair and made my way down stairs.

Jim was by the door, sorting out through all his mail.

"What?! I don't owe Visa 50000$!" He muttered as he went up the stairs to his room. I sighed and smiled. Good old Jim. By the time he was 30 he would owe each of his credit cards 5 million. That guy was a shopiholic. I have no idea what he bought though.

I sighed as I sorted through my own mail. Letter from pen pal, cell phone bill, something, something else...... then, I saw it.

The letter had a defined logo on it, making it unmistakable. I checked the address. It was the same. I held back a breath. This was the letter, and I mean THE letter. It contain my life, what I would make of myself and how much I had proved myself.

"Oh god." I muttered, my heart pounding, and hand shaking. Should I open it? 'Duh!' a little voice said inside of me. I raced back up to my room.

******************************************************************************

~*~*~

Mimi

~*~*~

I sighed as I stared down at a picture of him. Jyou. The one my heart affections had rain down upon for the last couple of years. Right now we were dating. I giggled as I thought of the time when I finally confessed to him that I was in love with him. He had written me a letter, a beautiful one. I had flown all the way from America to see him. I had even moved back to Japan 2 years ago when I was 18, so I could spend my time with him.

He wants to save peoples lives. He wants to become a doctor. Do you know how incredibly cool that is? I couldn't have the know how or memory to become a doctor. I was a fashion designer. I actually had my own line of clothes! I had sold it in America just before I moved back, and they bought the rights! How cool is that? It's currently selling in North America and some places around China and Japan. Isn't that so cool? 

But Jyous dream was better. But he accepted that I wasn't the one to save peoples lives. He understood that. And I couldn't love him more.

I typed at my computer furiously in my journal. I filed it with thoughts of him. I just couldn't get my mind off of him for some reason. I usually wasn't this bad, but something was... troubling almost. I don't know. Maybe his paranoia was rubbing off on me.

I stopped typing and smiled as I remembered him in the Digital World for the first time. He was so careful, so worried for the rest of us. It was so cute! Right then and there I fell in love with him, even if it did take me a while to realize it. I took in a deep breath. My life was so perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, the perfect house, the perfect life. Nothing could go wrong with this. Nothing could interrupt my life right now. 

*******************************************

~*~*~

Jyou

~*~*~

With shaking hand I dialed Mimi's number. I was shaking so bad I could barely hold the phone. I gripped it tightly as it rang. After a minute, someone answered.

"Hello?" Asked a bright voice. I smiled. Mimi. God I loved her voice. It was so happy and cheerful. She was so full of life. I loved her.

"Hi Mimi." I said, smiling.

"Hi honey!" She exclaimed happily.

"I was wondering if you could come over for a minute. I have something important to tell you." I said. 

"Is it bad?" She asked. I laughed.

"No, I think it'll be good news." I could almost see her smiling over the phone.

"All right, I'll be over in ten minutes." She told me.

"O.K. See you then." I smiled.

"Bye." We hung up. I couldn't wait to tell her! She'd be so happy for me!

***********************************

I drove as fast as I could without getting a ticket. I had to know why Jyou was so exited! I couldn't wait to hear the news! He said it was happy, so therefore I was happy. I eventually stopped infront of him house, scrambling out of the car door and running up to the house. Jyou opened the door before I could even ring the doorbell!

"Hiya gorgeous!" He exclaimed, twirling me into the house and dipping me back for a short, but passionate kiss. I gave a goofy smile when he let go of me.

"Wow, this must be really good news!" I said happily.

"Yep, c'mon!" He started running up the stairs to his room. I followed, feeling excited. What could have possibly happened?

~*~*~

Jyou

~*~*~

"O.K, now sit down." I told her, once she was in the room. I was standing by my computer. I was so excited! I couldn't wait to tell her! My hands were trembling with anticipation. She smiled cutely as she took a seat on my bed. She was so beautiful.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" She asked, squirming slightly.

" I would like to tell you something so amazing, something so extrodanary! Something that'll knock your socks right off of your feet! Something-"

"C'mon! Just tell me already!" She said playfully. I cleared my throat importantly.

"I, Jyou Kido, have been accepted into Harvard University." Then, my entire world fell.

~*~*~

Mimi

~*~*~

I stared at him. Harvard? As in, not in Japan? As in, leaving me?

"Jyou.." My voice cracked. "You're joking, right?" I asked weakly. His face fell.

"N-No, I, I thought you'd be happy. They're one of the most advanced schools in the world." He said slowly. Then, suddenly, my anger just overflowed.

"I can't believe you Jyou Kido! You're abandoning me?! You're leaving me here, after I moved here specifically just to be with you?! How dare you! I mean, why Jyou, why?" I looked deeply into his eyes, angry tears filling my own. Then, I saw it. I just got it.

"Oh my god! Jyou," Tears started freely falling down my face. "I can't believe it! The only reason you didn't go to Harvard two years ago is because I moved here and you felt guilty. You felt guilty that you'd be going to Harvard just as I was coming here to be with you. You, you!" I started sobbing.

"Well, I'm sorry but apparently this just means more to you then me! Fine Jyou! If you're going to Harvard, then you can just forget about me! I won't bother you anymore!" I exclaimed, grabbing my coat off the bed angrily, and storming out of the room. For a moment, Jyou must have been shocked or something because she didn't go after me. But then, he did.

~*~*~

Jyou

~*~*~

I couldn't believe it. She hated me now. Why? Why did she hate me so much? True, I hadn't applied to Harvard two years ago,because she had come, but I also felt that I wasn't ready. I needed more time to review. I had finally got up the nerve to apply, and she hated me?

"Mimi! Wait! You don't understand!" I shouted running after her. I tried to catch up, but by the time I had gotten to the door, she had driven away. I put my forehead against the frame, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I just thought that you'd be happy for me." I whispered failing words to nothing.

********************************

~*~*~

Mimi

~*~*~

As soon as I got home. I did the only thing that appeared in my angry mind. I phoned my best friend, Sora. She'd understand. I know she would. She was my best friend, after all.

I punched the numbers in the phone angrily, tears still threatening to fall.

"Hello?" A strong, male voice asked. I frowned. Sora's boyfriend.

"Yamato, is Sora there?" I asked, sniffling.

"Um, yeah, just a sec." He told me. In a minute, Sora was on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sora!" I cried in to the phone.

"Mimi!" She exclaimed, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Jyou's leaving me for Harvard!" I cried, fresh tears breaking out.

"What happened?!" I told her the story, crying, sniffing, and sobbing. She listened, never interrupting me until I was finished. I just kept crying, even when I was done.

"I can't believe it." Sora said slowly.

"I know! Isn't he such a self centered jerk?!" I exclaimed.

"No, you are." I stopped crying. I was shocked. What?! How could I be self centered?! HE was the one moving away!

"I can't believe you Mimi! Jyou told you he was going to Harvard to become a doctor! He thought you'd be happy for him! And all you could do was think of yourself! How self centered is that?! What if you hadn't sold your clothes line before you moved back here, and somehow, you had sold it in New York, but you had to move back up there?! Jyou would have been happy for you! He would have waited, or gone with you! I can't believe that you were self centered enough to be mad at him for going for his dreams! This just isn't like you." There was silence. I sniffed. How could Sora say this to me?! Yet, something about it rang true in my ear. He wasn't truly abandoning me. No, he was going after his dreams. If the reverse had happened, he'd be happy for me. But then I shook those thoughts off. No. he was wrong.

"I can't believe you Sora! I hate you!" I said, slamming down the phone. Then, I started crying all over again as I flopped down on my bed. God this wasn't going over well. I had gotten my boyfriend AND my best friend mad at me! What was wrong?

********************************************

__

Jyou looked out of the plane window sadly. _He was depressed. Nothing was right. _

Flash

Jyou sat there, hunched over his text book. He couldn't' concentrate on it. He needed to pass this test or else he'd never become a doctor. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was miserable. If only he had stayed.

Flash

A girl in pink hair, a Mimi skirt and blue top was walking down a run way, flashing that million dollar smile she was famous for. But her face then turned emotionless. It was getting like this all the time. She couldn't do her job properly, because she was miserable. She needed him. Why had she done that, all those years ago?

Flash

"I'm sorry Mr. Kido, but you have failed to pass the exam. You cannot become a doctor." Jyou looked down at his desk miserably, tears threatening to over flow. He couldn't save peoples lives. He was virtually worthless. If only he hadn't left her, what would things have been like now?

Flash

"Mimi, your face is so sour, you're practically crawling down the run way, and your designs, to be frank, suck. I'm sorry but I have to cut your contract." She stared at him blankly. She didn't care. What was the point of being famous if she wasn't happy? She walked out of the room, emotionlessly.

__

Flash

I groaned as I woke up. I looked at my clock. It was glowing in the darkness. It was about 11.30pm. I groaned again. Had I really been sleeping that long? I felt terrible. Then, I remembered. The dream. Would everything really turn out that way? We had both been so, miserable. Neither of us had been able to concentrate, or do anything without each other. Would it really be like that?

I saw something blinking on my night stand. My call display. Someone had called while I was sleeping. How could I have not woken up? Oh well. I pressed the button.

"Hey, you're this Mimi chick Jyou's whining about, right? If you aren't I'm going to be so embarrassed." Jim. Why was his brother calling me? "OF course, he had your name and number written all over the phone book so it wasn't exactly hard to find your number. Anyway, Jyou's so miserable he's booked the next flight out to Harvard even though school doesn't start for about another 2 months. He said there was no point in staying or something. I know you two had a fight, so I figured this was what it was about. His plane leaves at 12:15 tonight, gate 25. If you want my brother to commit suicide, let his leave. If not, come. This is all up to you." Beep. I stared at the answering machine helplessly. God I didn't want him to go. Yet, he had a life to live. Sora was right. I shouldn't have got mad at him. What a fool I was.

I grabbed my coat off my bed, and ran out the door. Hopefully I would make it.

***************************************

~*~*~

Jyou

~*~*~

"Well, this is it." Jim said, hauling my suit case out of the trunk of his car. "My little bro is going to Harvard." He looked at me, smiling, But I could still see the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said smiling back. Tears were in my eyes too, but we were both too stubborn to cry. "I'm going to miss you." I said.

"Don't start getting all mushy on me." He said gently, smiling hopelessly. We walked silently to the gate. People were already lining up to go in the plane. The flight attendant was there to take everyone's tickets. I was leaving. Leaving everything behind. My friends, family. Mimi.

As if reading my thoughts, my brother offered me the thing I wanted most.

"Look, little bro. You don't have to go if you don't want to. No ones going to hate you if you don't go to Harvard. No one will think any less of you." I smiled graciously up at him.

"No, it's time I go and for fill my dream." I told him. He nodded.

"Write us every day, and always change your underwear." I chuckled lightly, tears filling my eyes again. God I was going to miss this. I was going to miss everything. Even the traffic.

"Well, I'll miss you. We'll all miss you." 

"Yeah." My voice cracked. Jim nodded at me to go on. I got in the line up, as Jim stood there, watching me go.

*************************************

~*~*~

Mimi

~*~*~

I ran to the gate. I had minutes left before the flight took off. Minutes He may had already gone on board! But I had to at least try!

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, jumping over a pile of luggage. I couldn't stop I ran and ran until I was at gate twenty four.

I looked. Jyou was the second from the front, almost getting on. I started running to him.

"Jyou!" I cried out. I didn't care that people were staring at me. I just had to see him! Tell him!

He looked my way. He gave a weak smile as he stepped out of line.

"Oh Jyou!" I cried softly, nearly tipping him over with my hug. "Oh god I'm so sorry! I was so selfish! You should go to Harvard and become a doctor! It's your dream and you should for fill it! I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I want you to go and I love you!" I cried into his chest. His hand stroked my hair gently.

"Mimi." He said softly. I looked up at him through tear, red eyes. I must have looked like a train wreck. He looked as beautiful as ever.

"There might be a reason for me to stay." He said softly. I looked up, confused.

"Mimi, I love you more then words can tell. I've always loved you and I always will. You've been everything I could have ever wanted in my life, and I hope you'll continue to be." He took a deep breath. 

"Mimi, will you marry me?" I looked up at him, shocked, tears forming in my eyes once again.

"Oh god Jyou! I will! I will!" We both broke down crying, holding each other. We didn't care how many people were staring at us. We loved each other, and that was all we needed.

******************************************************************************

Epilogue

Jyou went to Harvard that night, and I flew up the next day. We rented a house together for a five year lease, and I continued to design clothes from there. After he was done school, we moved to America, where he was widely known for performing medical miracles and I actually became a model. I modeled my own clothing occasionally, whenever I had the time. We had two beautiful twins. We lived a perfect life.

The End.

******************************************************************************

How was that? You know, I actually kind of liked that story. That's a first. Anyway, read and review if you want. Flame card accepted. Flames are so funny! Oh, and I'd like to share a song with you:

Having fun,

isn't hard,

when you have a Scotia card.

We have got,

everything you need,

so you can bask in your greed.

Yeah, I ripped the tune off of the 'Library card' one. Someone I know was saying hat version and I made up my own. O.K, I'll shut up and leave you alone before I cause any lasting damage.

Lilac


End file.
